Red (Angry Birds)
Red Bird is a character/main protagonist in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. First introduced in 2009, the character is the primary bird used in marketing to promote the series. The first bird used in the game, he has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far, though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, Red Bird appears dressed as a ninja. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. Abilities Starting with Poached Eggs, Red Bird will be able to cause great damage to the weaker structures, but as the player advances through the levels and episodes, they soon discover that Red Bird doesn't have much strength compared to the other birds, and can usually only shatter about one long wood or glass block per turn. Red Bird is useful through all levels, as he can be used to finish off areas that have been weakened by other birds. Red Bird doesn't have a special ability. When tapped or clicked, it will produce "Ca-Caw!" or ""Gnaah" cry, as with Big Brother Bird. Character Personal Data *'Name:' Red Bird *'Known Aliases: '''Red, Super Red Bird *'Fan Aliases: Cardinal Bird, Original Angry Bird, Normal Bird or Little Red Bird *'''Group Affiliation: The Flock, The Flock in Space *'Known Relatives:' Pink Bird (Stella)(possible mate), Boy and Girl Eggs (possible offspring), Big Brother Bird (possible brother) Personality Red Bird has a short temper when it comes to egg theft and, like most of the Flock, becomes enraged easily when eggs are discovered missing. His best friend and confidant is Yellow Bird (Chuck). Red was also a perfectionist such as clipping the grass in a field until it was just so for the eggs. Although he is undeniably aggressive, he had enough manners to spare Matilda's feelings after the food she cooked was disgusting. History Little is known about Red Bird’s history before the events of the first Angry Birds game. It is known that he went through negative (1999-2002) and rebellious periods (2003-2008) in his youth. Once the King Pig decided to steal eggs from the Birds on their island, Red has been at the forefront of the war between the Angry Birds and the Bad Piggies. Red Bird, Yellow Bird and one Blue Bird (The Blues) were the first to discover the first eggs missing after severely attacking an insect for landing on their eggs. He is considered the leader of the Flock, though he displays no exceptional powers as the others do. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including Red Bird. It was only for the actions of Terence, the Big Brother Bird that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. In addition to Rio, Red has also traveled to China twice and Japan, where he dressed as a ninja. During the Wreck the Halls adventure, Red Bird and Bomb took the lead in chasing the Pigs through the snow on skis. In one conflict, the Bad Piggies stole a girl egg. When the flock retrieved her, Red Bird was seen in the company of a female counterpart watching over the eggs. From the picture taken, it would appear that this is his mate and the Boy and Girl eggs are his offspring. In another adventure, Red and the Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained special abilites as a result of the wormhole energy, and fought the Space King and the Space Pigs in order to regain their stolen eggs. Trivia *Every corpse in Angry Birds Rio and in Angry Birds Google Chrome have their tongue sticking out except for Red Bird. *If the player touches the screen while Red Bird is being flinged, he squawks "Ca-Caw!" or "Gnaah!" *Two versions of Red wearing aviation-related head gear were created for the Angry Birds Asian Challenge completion. *Terence, the Big Brother Bird appears to be the same species as Red and may, in fact, be related. Other than the Blues, there are no other birds of the same species in the Flock core group. *An officially licensed t-shirt entitled “Nerdy Birdy” showed Red Bird with glasses and a bow tie. The image was so popular that a plush version was created. It should be noted that the Nerdy Birdy is not a new character, just the Red Bird wearing a costume. *He was different colors as he grew up. 2016 Movie Click here to see Red's 2016 incarnation. Gallery Red_bird_space.png|As seen in Angry Birds Space. Red bird.png Red Toy Care.PNG AB card valentine 05.jpg 579805 360926723966587 295587716 n.jpg Red bird.jpg Transformers-Full4-16ac6.jpg 1416852235 a7.jpg AngryBirds Transformers 2-pr-3 scaled 600.jpg AngryBirds Transformers 2-pr-4 scaled 600.jpg AngryBirds Transformers 2-pr-5 scaled 600.jpg AngryBirds Transformers 2-pr-7 scaled 600.jpg Optimus Prime.png|Optimus Prime E. Optimus Prime.png|Energon Optimus Prime Ultimate Optimus Prime.png|Ultimate Optimus Prime Ultra Magnus.png|Ultra Magnus Similar Heroes *Hulk *Anger (Inside Out) External Link *Red - Angry Birds Wiki Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Male Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:The Hero Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammerer Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Siblings Category:In love heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Famous Heroes